Degrassi One Shots
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: A series of Degrassi one shots, taking place from seasons six to thirteen.
1. Maya tells Miles about Cam

Maya stood at her locker, she fingered the photo of Cam. She hadn't thought about him a lot lately, she'd tried not to, think about him brought back the pain she'd felt the day he died. Something to painful to relive ''Who's that?''. She jumped and shut her locker. She hadn't known he'd been watching her. He took the picture and looked at it. She felt exposed as if he'd found out some big time secret.

''Nobody''. She snatched it and hung it back up. But she had to give him an answer, he would think she had a secret. She did and she didn't want to tell him. So she'd have to answer him. ''its just a guy I used to date''. She knew she should tell him. But she didn't want to, then the real her would be on display for him to see. She wasn't the perfect girl he was dating, she had been hurt and she had baggage. ''He broke up with me''.

''What happened?'' He looked at the photo. ''Breaking with you is the dumbest thing he could ever do.'' She blushed despite her raw emotions. How in the world could he make her feel like this? Not he Cam had been able to one hundred percent. ''So tell me, why would a stable guy, break up with a girl like you?'' He wrapped his arm around her making her feel somewhat better.

''Lets just say, I wasn't enough for him''. She sighed as they started walking to class together. ''He wasn't happy enough with me, so he left me''. He squeezed her close to him.

''His loss, he didn't deserve you''. Miles brushed a hair from her face. Kissing her cheek, she wanted to shrug him off but she didn't. Talking about Cam with him didn't feel right. Cam was private to her. How would Cam feel about her going out with another guy? Was she really supposed to do this? It felt so wrong. She looked up at Miles, then with one swift movement she slide out of his arms.

''I can't go out with You anymore''. She blinked back her tears. ''I'm sorry''. She turned away from him. Tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't hurt this much in a long time. She didn't even see all the Sr's watching them as she stormed towards the door.

''Maya wait please, i'm sorry about the party!'' He begged. He reached out to touch her but she pulled her arm away. Oh God, now he was blaming himself, he'd been so kind to her. She couldn't hurt him with her Cam issues. It wasn't fair to him.

''Its not about you, your perfect''. She turned around and touched his cheek. Kissing his forehead. ''It's me Miles, I don't want to get you involved with this''. She started to cray as she walked to the place he died. She hadn't been there in so long. but maybe it would give her closure.

**Clare POV**

Clare had been standing near by, she had heard that come out of the girls mouth, Miles turned around and walked after her. Begging to to not to do this. But she wouldn't change her mind. Clare ran to the place she knew the girl was headed. The Green house.

She was holding a photo kneeling on the cement sobbing her eyes out, Clare knew what was wrong, and Clare knew what road Maya was headed down. She did the only thing she could. She knelt down beside her and put her arm around her. She shook her head looking around, wishing it was her who saw Cams body instead of Eli. ''Maya'' She rubbed the girls back gently. ''Maya, it'll be OK I promise''.

''How do you know?'' The girl looked at her with tear filled eyes. Clare's hear broke for her. ''You haven't lost anyone!'' Clare winced at the girls harsh tone: Adam. The girl saw Clare's face. And it changed realizing what she'd said.

''Adam''. Her voice shook. She hadn't been close to Adam, but they'd been friends. ''I forgot he was your best friend''. Clare shook her head.

''He was and I miss him, but we didn't date like you and Cam, I don't know how your feeling''. She looked at her hands then looked at Maya. ''But I know, how Miles is feeling, he just wants answers Maya, he wants to know why you don't want to go out with him, when he knows you like him''. She felt like she was telling this to the one person who'd done this to her. Maybe helping Maya would makeup for what she couldn't do for him.

''I was harsh, I know, but I don't want to take him down this road''. She explained. Clare couldn't understand why Maya wouldn't let Miles know about Cam all he wanted to do was help her. So she told Mya what she would have told Eli.

''Maya, Miles likes you, he cares about you he won't care what it takes for him to be with you , He deserves to know''. Maya let out another sob. Shaking all over. Clare sat her down and hugged her close.

''I don't want him to know me, the real me''.

'' He won't care, he's crazy about you''. She felt someone enter the room, Eli had dropped her off at school after their weekend together. The bungee jumping had reminded her why she loved Eli. She could never have with Drew what she and Eli shared. He was leaving today, this morning, she couldn't believe he'd taken time off school for her. She hugged the girl as she sobbed, but looked up to spot Eli watching from the door, he was smiling at her. She would've liked to know what he was thinking about.

''I love you''. He mouthed. She smiled, they were back to perfect. Everything would be OK. She gave him a smile. She nodded towards Miles who was leaning against the fence looking troubled. Maya was crying into her arm, so Clare answered him.

''Go talk to him''. She mouthed back. he turned around and Glanced back at her looking nervous but approached the teenager and Clare could hear them talking, but not what Eli was saying. ''Like I said Maya he won't care''.

''How are you so sure?'' Maya asked her, looking up at the older girl.

''Because I didn't''. Maya looked confused, but then she smiled as she looked at Miles. He was looking at her. She glanced back at Clare.

''I'll tell him.'' They both stood up, and Clare hugged her. She closed her eyes. She was so happy to help this girl. If only someone had been there for them to give them advice.

''That you so much Clare''. She said, ''You've helped me so much.''

''Maya!'' Miles was jogging towards her and Clare met Eli and they held hands and watched the younger couple. He pulled her into his arms. ''Whatever it is you have to tell me, just know, I have all the time in the world.''

''I think, that now is the time for that''. She took his hand and led him away. ''Last year, I met this guy, he was a hockey player, he was cute and sweet and he liked me, but he had troubles''. She stopped and sighed. ''He was depressed, all he wanted was to go back to his home town. We started dating things got worse for him... then he_'' Her voice broke.

''He what?'' Miles looked like he knew what was coming, tears were running down her cheeks.

''He, killed himself''. She started to sob and he just held her there not saying anything just supporting her, in the best way he could. Eli and Clare watched, knowing that the teens could make it through because, they had several times.


	2. Sav comes home

**I always loved the brother sister friendship, between Alli and Sav, he was harsh on her, but he always said what she needed to hear.**

''Come in''. Alli put down her phone, she had been texting Dallas, she really was starting to like him, he was giving her space and they really had gotten close in the past few months. Sav entered the room, he glanced at her laptop, there was a photo of her and Dallas and Rocky.

''Who's that?''

'' Dallas A really good friend of mine''. He sat down on her her bed and gave a look that told her he knew there more to it then that.

''You and a guy, being just just friends?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Fine, there's more to it then that''. She could never keep anything from Sav.

''Thought so''. He smiled.

''He used to chase me, but he's been giving me time, to get over Leo''. She informed him. ''he helped me tell him off but he didn't hurt him''.

''What happened between you two?'' Alli sighed. ''I guess. you'll find out anyway, Leo hit me''. A look of rage crossed Sav's eyes.

''Several times, I just kept on forgiving him, then on my birthday we were going to get married_''

''WHAT?'' Sav exploded. ''Oh my god Alli did he beat you up?!'' Alli nodded she felt numb about Leo now, she was out of tears. ''I was so stupid''. She had been through this with Dallas, before she knew she wasn't to blame, but she just couldn't stop being upset with herself. It was so much harder, not having Sav around, he would always warn her about the boys who were no good for her. Not that she ever listened...

''Alli, you never have the best luck with boys''. He chuckled. ''You go for the same guy every time, the one who treats you like crap.''

''Do I have to beat this guy up now?'' He poked her with his elbow. She laughed.

''No, I talked to him, its all over now''. She replied.

''You talked to him?! By yourself?!'' Save looked horrified.

''No No NO stupid, Dallas was there with me''. She punched him in the arm.

''So what's with this guy?'' Sav asked her.

''He's big and tough and used to be a hockey player, he was the team captain and never gave anyone a break''. She glanced at the guy on her laptop holding the son she knew he was crazy about. ''But there's one person on this planet he loves more then anyone in this world''.

''You?'' Sav rolled his eyes.

''No, Rocky, his son, Rocky always comes first in his life''. She explained.

''Alli, I hate to tell you this, but I think you must be pretty close up there with Rocky, it sounds like he really cares about you, Just look at the way he's looking at you''. She glanced at the picture, he wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at the way she was holding Rocky and making him laugh.

''I've only seen one other guy look at a girl with puppy dog eyes like that''. She smiled to herself, she and Eli and had their differences. She never thought he was good enough for Clare. But she STILL saw the way he looked at her. Like a puppy who hadn't had any attention from his master in month's.

''Eli thinks Clare hung the moon'' She replied. And these days so did Drew, she saw the same look in Drew's face lately.

''And Clearly Dallas disagrees''. Alli felt her face grow hot.

''Shut up Sav!'' She chucked her phone at him. He ducked.

''I've missed you''.

''Whatever''. She gave him a knowing smile, it wouldn't last long, but she was having a conversation with her brother for the first time in a while. ''So, how are you and Holly J?'' She just had to give him the third degree on his love life, She knew back at her house Clare was doing the same to Jake and Darcy, who had hated each other right off the bat. Alli couldn't wait to hear about what battles had taken place between them. but for now, she was just happy talking to her older brother.


	3. Eli and Becky make a Truce

**This is a short and Sweet one, about Becky and Eli coping with Adams death. I was thinking, of doing another one with Liberty Coming back to Toronto, and having to cope with being around those feelings again as she happens to come home around the time of Adams death when everyone is sad.**

''Are you OK?'' Becky recognized that voice, she could recognized that voice anywhere. She sniffled, and shook her head. ''Of course your not, what am I thinking?'' He sat down next to her. He looked OK, she knew Adam had been close to Eli and Clare, and that Eli had really cared deeply for Adam, so why was he showing no emotion? She had come to this park, to sit and cry, at this picnic table, just to be alone, but here he was and now he was sitting next to her.

''I can't believe hes gone.'' She spoke what was going through her mind. ''At first, I didn't feel sad, because, I didn't believe it, but now, it so real''. Eli, didn't touch her, maybe it was because Clare was watching, or maybe it was because of their past of fighting she didn't know with one it was, but he was trying his best to make her feel better with his eyes, she could tell, she used to do the same thing with people from her church. He was so quiet, but his eyes said so much, he was missing Adam.

''You didn't know Adam then, but when he first came to Degrassi, his luck with girls was always bad.''. Eli stopped for a second, clearly getting choked up, he really had cared for Adam. ''He used to ask me when we were alone, ''Why are you so obsessed with making sure Clare doesn't leave you?'' I told him, he would understand when he fell in love''. He shook his head, he was crying now. '' A couple weeks ago, he was talking to me on Face Range about hacking you account, when I asked him why he did it, he said, ''I love her Eli, I just can't loose her''. Becky, you made his life, so much brighter.'' Becky felt her heart soar, He really had loved her. ''I can promise you, one day things will get better, you won't miss him so much you cry every day, you'll think of him with a smile on your face, and you'l find a guy you love just as much. maybe even more''. She saw him look at Clare, with a smile.

''I'll never love anyone like that again''. She sobbed. ''It's impossible''.

''That's what I said, but then I met a girl, who was so different, from Julia. She blushed when I complimented her, she gave me back what I gave her, she was a perfect little christian girl, and at first I avoided this new girl, but then I just couldn't anymore, Julia was only chapter one, Clare's chapter two.'' Becky laughed.

''Eli, your so different from what I thought you were like''. She wiped her eyes. ''I can see why Clare's so crazy about you, your so sensitive and kind''. He grinned.

''What did you think I was?'' He asked.

''A jerk with a big ego''. She admitted. He burst out laughing.

''Your not that first person to think that Baker.'' He glanced at Clare, ''trust me''. He looked like he was deep in thought. ''This is the table it all started at''. He sighed. ''I'll miss it''. He stood up, and put his arm around Becky and she blushed.

''it gets better''. With that he turned and walked away.

''Hay Eli''. She said. he turned around.

''Yes little miss sunshine?''

''Thanks''. She smiled lightly, feeling a little better. With that, she stood up and walked towards her future without Adam.


End file.
